


When I Fall in Love

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [25]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Inktober 2019, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Baird realizes he has these things called "Feelings" for Sam
Relationships: Damon Baird/Samantha "Sam" Byrne
Series: Inktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 2





	When I Fall in Love

He feels dizzy. He must be sick.

But he can’t be sick every time every time he sees her: He may joke about it, but she’s not ugly. On the contrary she’s very pretty and the fact she keep up and returns his japes is all he has ever dreamt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please give my other works a read! I'm sure you'll like them!!


End file.
